Naruto:Messenger of Fire
by Inugami-23
Summary: On a trip to the leaf the Daiymio of fire country sees a young Naruto easily evading and out running a group of drunken,and some not drunken,villagers.Impressed by the boys abilities he asked the Hokage about him,to see if he could take the boy into his court,only to discover that he was lied to and that the boy is his grandson. Messenger Naruto.Daiyimo of Whirlpool fire.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I own my ideas and the plot I make along with the FanFiction I write.**

* * *

**Warning:OC' .Smart Naruto. Spoilers !**

* * *

**Title: Naruto: messenger of fire**

**Characters: Naruto U.**

**Genre:**

**Rating: T [may be subject to change,please tell me if you think it should be changed]**

**Topic: Naruto**

**'Summary: On a trip to the leaf the Daiymio of fire country sees a young Naruto easily evading and out running a group of drunken,and some not drunken, by the boys abilities he asked the Hokage about him,to see if he could take the boy into his court,only to discover that he was lied to and that the boy is his as Naruto Rises to power as the Messenger of Fire and the heir to both fire country and whirlpool country.**

* * *

**Key: **

**A/N: [Authors notes]**

"**Bijuu/boss summons speaking"**

_**'bijuu/boss summons thought'**_

_'thought'_

"_Telepathy"_

"_**Bijuu-to jinchurichy telepathy"**_

"Talking"

* * *

"Every thing appears to be in order." stated Namikaze Ryu as he gazes around himself at the village hidden in the leaves.

"Demon!" "Get back here you monster!" "You'll get whats coming to you,you murderer!" shouts followed a small boy as he dodged around villagers,ignoring the glares he was getting, and leapt at a tall fence near were the daiymio was standing with the Sandaime Hokage,Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The boy grabbed hold of the chain links with one hand whil reaching up with the other,his feet positioned to climb. The child scaled the fence just as the first of a drunken mob-a few weren't drunk-mainly Jounin,Ryu noted horrified, crashed into the fence.

"ANBU!Take these ignorant fools to Ibiki!Tell him that these foolish idiots not only broke the law repeatedly but that they also made a mockery of the village in front of the fire daiymio!"barked the sandaime as the boy dropped down to the other side of the fence."Weasle,Kistune!Take Naruto-Kun to my office and examine him for injuries. If you find any call for his personal doctor after documenting them.,"now turning to Ryu he said "Daiymio-Sama,I apologize for the interruption. May we continue this in my office?"

"Yes lets...May I ask...Just whom was that poor child?"

"Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto...Namikaze Uzamaki Naruto..."

" I will be taking my grandson from this wretched place,"snarled Ryu "And you can bet I am considering terminating the leaf and building a new one from scratch!"

* * *

It had been a simple matter for Yuki to obtain a strong sedative from the Village hospital and sedate the boy- he was the daiymio's personal doctor after all,he was bound to make his already severe injuries worse if he woke in the Ryu's carriage. A silken sheet had been used to cover him up until the samurai returned with his things,including bed linen-as the familiar scent would be sure to soothe the boy.

Sighing she shifted the boy,Naruto,she corrected herself,so he was laying on the seat in a more comfortable position. She noted that he was far to small and pale for a child his age.

The daiymio and samurai returned,the samurai carrying a small scroll with with the boys belongings inside.

* * *

Naruto was scared. The last thing he remembered was a lady with white hair,not his doctor _'other doctors bad,they hurt not heal'_,injecting him with a needle and getting very sleepy. The next thing he knows he wakes in a large,soft, bed with a strange man staring at him. "a-ah,Excuse me?Mister?Why are you looking at me like that?"_'please,please,please,please don't hurt me. Hurt bad,numb bad, feel good good' _"Naruto-kun,let me explain..."

_'Family good. Nice good. Samurai good. People?some good some bad. make earn trust,easy to tell that way. Kyuubi-"_

"_**neutral,little one,neutral"**_

"Ne-Neutral...Neutral..."

* * *

Ryu sighed .He had explained to Naruto the best he could but he wasnt sure he understood completely,His face had lit up at the kyuubi's name,but that might just be because he was called that by the villagers.

"Shijimi-chan"

"Yes,Ryu-Kun?By way,may I ask,just whom is that poor child"

"Hiruzen Lied to us,they said our grand-son died that day. He didn't. That boy Is our Grandson. I have already sent a message to Hoshiko of whirlpool country to inform him."

"What!How dare he!Tora,flame-claw* him to death the next time you see him!"

"come,let us get Kaji,Its time for them to meet."

* * *

"Kaji?un...con...trol...led fire?int..intre...intreag...cool."purred Naruto as he reached out a tentative hand to pet the flame colored,fox-like,cat.

Blinking his ice-blue eyes at his tentativeness Kaji said "Yes,that is my Naruto-kun, would you like to pet me?"

* * *

"This is an out rage!" "Their is no way the demon is related to Kushina-Sama or Yondaime-Sama!" "It must be the demon tricking Sandaime-sama!"

"Silence!"the room became silent with Hiruzen's shout "Now,will one of you tell me who thought it would be a good Idea to lie to me and the Daiymio of fire!"

"Lie?what do you mean by that?"asked Hyuuga Hiashi

"some one told the daiymio of fire and the daiymio of water their grandson was dead,I already know who foraged the messages saying they didnt want him...Isnt that right...Fugaku Uchiha!"

"w-what,how did you know?"

"Only an Uchiha could forge two different signatures and cast a genjustu of such !SEIZE HIM!"

* * *

"Fugaku Uchiha. You are sentenced to death for treason of lying to two ALLIED daiyimo,fording the signature of two daiyimo and Planning a such crimes you are sentenced to public execution" boomed the Monkey king Emma before the people of the Village hidden in the leaves later that day.

Emma changed into a bow staff that was picked up by the Sandaime and used to behead Fugaku Uchiha in one fell swoop.

* * *

**A/N:* Flame-claw is a A-S- ranked fire justu technique,used by cats of the Namikaze line. They leav the receiver with badly burned scratches that can be simply nicks or deep are prone to infection and must heal on their own as the burns spread when Chakra is cats only have a few [1-3] kittens a live 70-80 years without a human to care for them,even longer with a human.**

**OC Bio sheet:**

**Name: Kaji [uncontrolled fire[roughly translates [according to .com] to : Uncontrolled Fire]**

**Breed: Namikaze Cat- Uzamaki Cat mix**

**Description:A fire colored cat with long thick fur that resembles a foxes. Has ice-blue eyes.**

**Attacks: Flame-claw,Burning pelt no justu, Temanating flames no justu,Mastery of fire,Mastry of wind,Fire step,Mastery of water,Whirlpool creation,Whirlpool step,Flash-step,water termination no justu,Tree summoning justu,Nature summonings justu,Nature flames no justu,Flames of protection water justu,protecing waters no justu.**

**Loyalties: Namikaze clan, Uzamaki clan,Naruto.**

**Personality: Wild and untamed,Kaji, has traveled the world learning what he needs to know as the heir of two lines. He can be calm and quiet when needed,but is usually happy and .**

**Favorite food: A Ramen broth that has both Shrimp and chicken in it.**

**Likes:Kistunes,Weasles,Crows, ,Fire,water,wind,sunshine,training,Naruto.**

**Dislikes:Dogs,cows,snakes,the leaf village,toads,slugs,monkeys.**

**Yes,Kyuubi can talk to that Naruto is about two,three,or four years old,so he wouldn't remember it when he got older and it also explanes why his thoughts are so is small for his age,but as most of the villagers Ostracize him that could be explained by him not being able to A] get enough to eat or B] Getting enough to eat with out getting the necessary nutrients. [if they don't let him in the store how can he get food?if they ignore him they could just pretend he wasn't their and not let him buy things,or they could over charge him or refuse them service]  
**


End file.
